


video games

by castielfalls (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/castielfalls
Summary: thor gets a crush on a player he meets online on a video game.





	1. go easy on me

**Author's Note:**

> started writing this because i was bored and wanted to write something a little more easy going
> 
> also something different! it's in a pretty different style because they're playing a video game together

Thor sits down in front of his television, setting up the console. Loki had recently gotten him _Future Fight_, a game that allowed you to play with other people who had the same game. Thor had wanted the game since it was announced, so for Loki to gift it to him on his birthday had been incredible. Thankfully, the game was playable on the console they already had, so Thor didn't have to invest in a different game console.

He opens the plastic casing, puts the game cartridge into the reader and sits back, awaiting its start. It starts with the bold red logo 'MARVEL' on a black screen before the loading screen comes up. It is a beautiful keyframe painting of two characters, Iron Man and Captain America. When the homepage starts up, he immediately gets tips from the game itself, telling him how to start a game, save one, make friends and different game modes. They ask him for a username, so Thor keys in 'stormbreaker' and chooses an avatar. After that, he decides that he should make some friends on the game and enters the multiplayer realm.

It's there that the first message in the chat comes up.

**stormbreaker joined the server.**

**Welcome! Users online: 36**

**starlord:** dude that's not fair

**starlord:** how could your level 31 spider-man beat my level 56 medusa

**starlord:** you have gotta be cheating 

**tstark:** nah you just suck

**midtownparker:** omg new guy

**stormbreaker:** me?

**tstark:** hey

**starlord:** hey man

**katexbishop:** clint challenge me

**clbarton:** be careful what you wish for

**starlord:** stormbreaker, never seen you here before. you just got the game?

**stormbreaker:** yep, first time entering

**starlord:** nice user btw

**stormbreaker:** you too

**stormbreaker:** do you wanna go a game?

**starlord:** what characters do you have?

**stormbreaker:** let me check

Thor navigates to the character menu, trying to see which characters he was gifted when he first entered the game. His starting three were Iron Fist, Hawkeye and Daredevil, all at level one.

**stormbreaker:** level 1 hawkeye dd and iron fist

**starlord:** oh man

**starlord:** i'll fight you with my level 1 characters then

**starlord:** let's fight

**starlord has challenged you to a battle!**

**Accept?**

**[YES] [NO]**

Thor selects 'YES' and the screen changes to his list of characters, asking him to select his three fighters. He enters in his only three and then starlord's characters come up on the screen; he'd kept his word. All his fighters were level one so it would be a fair fight. They were Mysterio, Gamora and Jessica Jones. 

**starlord:** you're so going down man

**stormbreaker:** go easy on me

**starlord:** no promises

**ROUND ONE: stormbreaker's Hawkeye v. starlord's Gamora!**

Their first characters spawn in an arena. It was Hawkeye against Gamora.

**FIGHT!**

The clicking of Thor's console sounds through the living room as he adjusts his headset against his shoulder, trying to defeat Gamora. He fires an arrow that Gamora dodges. She swings her sword at him, and Thor is too slow to move Hawkeye out of the way, taking the hit. He watches his health decrease with the injury and fires an onslaught of arrows. As experienced as starlord was, there were too many to avoid all of them, and Thor grins in victory as Gamora suffers some health damage.

Thor takes his character across the arena to get a better vantage point, but then Gamora runs up to him and slashes at him, jumping up to deliver a final killing blow.

**STARLORD WINS!**

**stormbreaker:** no way

**starlord:** that was me going easy on you

**ROUND TWO: stormbreaker's Iron Fist v. starlord's Mysterio!**

A character with a fishbowl for a head and Thor's Iron Fist materialise in a different arena.

**FIGHT!**

Mysterio tries to summon up an attack, but Thor quickly knocks him back and breaks the action before delivering a signature attack, decreasing quite a bit of Mysterio's health. Mysterio suddenly levitates and disappears and a much larger version of him erupts from the ground, grabbing Iron Fist and smashing him onto the ground. Iron Fist's health goes down drastically, and then Mysterio multiplies rapidly in normal size, the real one punching him into victory.

**STARLORD WINS!**

**stormbreaker:** NO 

**starlord:** haha sorry dude

**starlord:** ok i'll go even easier on you in this last round

**ROUND THREE: stormbreaker's Daredevil v. starlord's Jessica Jones!**

**FIGHT!**

Thor starts pressing the buttons quickly, trying to get some sort of combo he'd briefly seen on Daredevil's information page. He miraculously makes a combo and Daredevil throws a baton at Jessica Jones. The end of the baton wraps around her neck and Daredevil pulls. He sees Jessica's health decrease slightly before she suddenly grabs the rope on the baton, swinging it. Daredevil gets thrown into some rubble and Jessica drops the baton, walking closer to Daredevil. Daredevil grabs a bar and lifts himself up, kicking Jessica in the head. Jessica picks up a car wreckage and smashes it down on Daredevil. When the car is pushed off, Jessica grabs Daredevil and pins him to the wall, punching him before throwing him onto the ground, ending the fight.

**STARLORD WINS!**

**stormbreaker:** this is not going even easier

**starlord:** sorry it's too fun haha

**starlord:** i need to go now but this was really fun

**starlord:** i'll come back tomorrow around this time, will you be here?

**stormbreaker:** yep

**starlord:** play a game with me tomorrow?

**stormbreaker:** sure :]

**starlord:** awesome

**starlord:** bye dude

**stormbreaker:** bye


	2. what's your name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update. I spent my time completing How I Met Stephen Strange. But I finished it a while back, which means now I can continue updating ongoing/writing new fics.
> 
> Thanks for the patience.

** Friends **

**tstark:** online

**stevenrogers:** offline

**midtownparker:** offline

**brunnhildeee:** offline

**lokitesseract:** offline

**heimdallseesall:** offline

**starlord:** online

**[2:38PM] stormbreaker:** hey

**[2:39PM] stormbreaker:** you busy?

**[2:47PM] starlord:** hey dude

**[2:48PM] starlord: **just got out of a match with my friend tony

**[2:48PM] starlord:** challenge me at 2:55 i need to go to the bathroom

**[2:49PM] stormbreaker:** of course

**[2:55PM] stormbreaker:** you back?

**[2:55PM] starlord:** yep let's go

**[2:55PM] starlord:** wait did you get any new characters

**[2:57PM] stormbreaker:** i got a level 2 wasp and level 2 magik

**[2:58PM] starlord:** ok i'll pick 2 level 2 characters and 1 level 1

**[2:58PM] starlord:** let's go

**You have challenged starlord!**

**starlord accepted your challenge.**

**Select your fighters:**

Level 1 Daredevil

Level 2 Wasp

Level 2 Magik

**starlord's team:**

Level 1 Luke Cage

Level 2 Spider-Man (Miles Morales)

Level 2 Groot

**ROUND ONE:** **starlord's Spider-Man v. stormbreaker's Wasp**

**FIGHT!**

Thor starts clicking furiously as he battles starlord's character. Wasp shrinks down and flies to Spider-Man before she grows big again, punching him. Spider-Man stumbles backwards before swinging from a lamppost, kicking Wasp onto the ground. He webs her up and Thor tries to break her free from it. Spider-Man punches her, and she goes down. She gets back up and stings Spider-Man, decreasing his health. Before he loses the window of opportunity, Thor makes Wasp give him an onslaught of attacks and Spider-Man loses.

**STORMBREAKER WINS!**

**[3:04PM] starlord:** not bad, dude, you've improved since yesterday

**[3:05PM] stormbreaker:** you scared?

**[3:05PM] starlord:** of you? nah, you're going DOWN

**ROUND TWO: starlord's Luke Cage v. stormbreaker's Daredevil**

**FIGHT!**

Daredevil throws his batons at Luke, but it simply bounces off his chest. Luke grabs Daredevil's arm and smashes him into a wall before onto the ground. Daredevil's health goes down and he punches Luke, but his health only decreases slightly, not as much as Daredevil's.

"Damn, Luke Cage is bulletproof," Thor mutters to himself, trying to win. Unfortunately, Luke lands a devastating blow and Thor loses.

**STARLORD WINS!**

**[3:16PM] starlord:** YES

**[3:16PM] starlord:** i am back on my throne

**[3:17PM] stormbreaker:** don't speak too soon

**[3:17PM] starlord:** getting cocky now are we

**[3:18PM] stormbreaker:** :)

**ROUND THREE: starlord's Groot v. stormbreaker's Magik**

**FIGHT!**

Thor doesn't make the same mistake twice. He immediately opens with a special attack, clicking the buttons for a combo that he remembered seeing yesterday when he was searching for tricks for his next match with starlord. Magik stabs Groot with her soul sword, taking his health down a lot. Groot's arms extend and wrap around her, but Magik cuts herself free with her sword and opens up a portal to hell under him. It drags Groot under, and Thor can't believe it when he sees the words pop up on the screen.

**STORMBREAKER WINS!**

**[3:28PM] starlord:** holy shit

**[3:28PM] starlord:** that was awesome

**[3:28PM] starlord:** good job man

**[3:29PM] stormbreaker:** thank you

**[3:29PM] stormbreaker:** i've been practicing since yesterday

**[3:29PM] starlord:** you mustn't have had any sleep

**[3:29PM] starlord:** unless you're in america?

**[3:30PM] stormbreaker:** i'm norwegian but i moved to america a few years ago

**[3:30PM] stormbreaker:** you're american?

**[3:30PM] starlord:** straight outta missouri, baby

**[3:30PM] starlord:** i've never met anyone from norway before, this is cool

**[3:31PM] stormbreaker:** i live in new york city now

**[3:31PM] starlord:** i've never been

**[3:32PM] stormbreaker:** you should come down here. it's cool sometimes

**[3:32PM] stormbreaker:** the subway is something else

**[3:32PM] starlord:** can't right now but maybe one day i'll swing by

**[3:32PM] starlord:** i hope to see nyc someday

**[3:33PM] starlord:** btw what's your name

**[3:33PM] stormbreaker:** thor

**[3:33PM] stormbreaker:** you?

**[3:33PM] starlord:** peter


	3. thanks for calling

**[1:49AM] stormbreaker:** someone's up late

**[1:49AM] stormbreaker:** what are you doing?

**[1:49AM] starlord:** hey thor

**[1:49AM] starlord:** just got some bad news and needed a distraction so i came on here

**[1:50AM] stormbreaker:** want to talk about it? might make you feel better

**[1:50AM] starlord:** not really

**[1:50AM] starlord:** can you go a few rounds with me?

**[1:51AM] stormbreaker:** sure, let's go

**You have challenged starlord!**

**starlord accepted your challenge.**

After two different challenges, Thor slows down. He didn't think he would have to be the one to go easy. Though he did win two out of the three fights the last time they were both online, Thor didn't expect to win all six fights. Effortlessly, at that. Peter's characters just threw randomly timed punches and kicks, and Thor's defeated his in seconds. When Thor eases up and Peter's still losing, he quits the match and returns to their chat.

**[2:31AM] stormbreaker:** are you okay?

**[2:31AM] starlord:** why did you quit the game

**[2:31AM] stormbreaker:** because you keep losing and you have prided yourself on being the master of this game so i know something's going on

**[2:31AM] stormbreaker:** come on, you're my friend

**[2:31AM] stormbreaker:** what's wrong?

**[2:31AM] starlord:** personal stuff

**[2:32AM] starlord:** it's got to do with family

**[2:32AM] starlord:** nothing personal against you but don't really wanna tell someone online

**[2:32AM] stormbreaker:** understandable

**[2:32AM] stormbreaker:** do you maybe want to do the multiplayer story mode? it's new and there's an in-game call function

**[2:33AM] stormbreaker:** if you're comfortable with that

**[2:33AM] starlord:** okay

**You created a new game**

**Name: STARBREAKER**

**You invited starlord to STARBREAKER**

**starlord accepted your invite**

**[2:42AM] stormbreaker:** calling you now

**[2:42AM] starlord:** go ahead

**Calling starlord...**

**Connected**

"Hey," Thor says. He curses the way he sounded nervous. He wasn't very good with calls, especially with people he isn't particularly close with.

"Hey, man," Peter's voice comes through his headphones. "I like the name."

"I like the character," Thor smiles. He had chosen a Level 3 Captain Marvel as his avatar for the game, and Peter had gone with a Level 28 Captain Marvel. He hears Peter laugh; it's a nice laugh. He sounds happy. Though, it also comes off tired, and maybe a little bit plastic.

Peter replies, "I'll change it so it's easier to differentiate, hold on."

**starlord left the game**

The Level 28 Captain Marvel disappears from the game for a few minutes and Thor picks up his phone to keep himself occupied while he waits for Peter to return with a new character. There's a text from Loki from just minutes ago.

**[2:39AM] Loki:** wtf r u doing

**[2:39AM] Loki:** go to sleep

**[2:39AM] Loki:** trick ass bitch

**[2:45AM] Loki:** oh ur CALLING now huh

**[2:45AM] Loki:** are you calling that future fight peter guy

**[2:45AM] Loki:** i like him nvm continue

**[2:46AM] Thor:** sorry <3

**[2:46AM] Loki:** just keep it down i need to wake up early

**[2:46AM] Thor:** why are you even up

**[2:46AM] Loki:** can't sleep lol

**[2:46AM] Loki:** why are you and peter up

**[2:47AM] Thor:** i'm not tired and he needed a distraction

**[2:47AM] Loki:** i'll gladly distract him ;)

**[2:47AM] Thor:** ew

**[2:47AM] Thor:** fuck off

**[2:47AM] Loki:** hahaha

**[2:47AM] Loki:** dw lol he's all yours

**[2:47AM] Thor:** i'm not interested in him

**[2:47AM] Loki:** then why did you talk about him all throughout dinner

Before Thor can come up with a good reply, he sees a notification pop up on the game chat. He puts down his phone and returns his attention to the game.

**starlord has joined STARBREAKER**

Peter has chosen a Level 46 Iron Man. It's also one of the more expensive armours Thor had seen on the shop when browsing through it earlier in the day. It costed over a thousand gems, as he recalled.

"Sorry I took so long, wanted Iron Man to look all pretty," Peter jokes. His voice sounds kind of flat.

"You sure you want to play?" Thor asks.

Peter sighs, troubled, and says, "Not really. Can we just talk?"

"Of course," Thor replies. He puts down the controller and leans back into his bed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"Well, my name's Thor Odinson. I'm 19," Thor starts.

Peter responds, "I'm 18. What's your favourite band?"

Thor frowns in thought, finally deciding on a band, "Led Zeppelin. What's yours?"

"Hard choice. I do like Electric Light Orchestra and Queen a lot," Peter answers. "If I make a playlist for you, would you listen?"

"Yeah," Thor nods. "If I make you one, will you listen?"

"For sure," Peter replies. "How's your family?

"I have a brother, sister and a mom. My dad died years ago. You know my brother Loki already. My sister Hela is in boarding school, so I don't really see her and we're not close. My mom is great. You?"

Peter pauses for a long moment before answering, "I never met my dad and I'm an only kid. My mom is the best woman in the galaxy."

"I'm sorry about your dad, but I'm glad you've got a great mom," Thor says. "At least there's that."

"At least there's that," Peter agrees. "Did you major in anything?"

Thor answers, "Business. What's your major?"

"Aeronautics," Peter says. "Business sounds difficult. Is it?"

"It's not so bad once you get the hang of it," Thor shrugs. "But who am I to talk about difficult when you're majoring in _aeronautics_? You're so smart."

Peter makes a sound not unlike a scoff, and says, "You should ask Tony. He's just three years older than me and already has four PhDs."

"You people are insane. How are you so smart? I could never keep up in math and science," Thor says. Though Thor loved science, and wasn't that bad at it, he wasn't good enough to do anything like aeronautics. And math... he's still studying it now, but he hated it.

"You know that thing about how if you do what you love, then it isn't work? Yeah."

"So, you love space," Thor mumbles. "Should have been obvious from your username. Star-Lord. Where'd you get that from?"

"My mom gave me that nickname and I know my friends make fun of me about it sometimes, but I like it," Peter says. "I don't care if they think it's stupid. I think it's cool."

"I think it's cool too," Thor smiles.

Peter replies, "You're the first person to agree with that."

They kept talking on the call until finally, Peter told him he had to go and hangs up. When Thor checks the in-game clock, he realises it's already well past 5 in the morning. He checks his phone for missed notifications.

**[3:19AM] Sif:** please tell me you did the homework

**[3:19AM] Sif:** THOR!!!

* * *

**[3:42AM] Fandral:** hey i'm bored

**[3:43AM] Fandral:** wanna go get a late night drink u up 4 it?

* * *

**[4:02AM] Hela:** Good morning, brother. I need you to help me scan the letter on my desk and email it to me. Thanks.

* * *

**[4:24AM] Sif:** never mind hogun sent me his answers !!

* * *

**[4:31AM] Loki:** how are you still on that call smh

**[4:31AM] Loki:** i assume you have a bf now

* * *

**[5:08AM] Hela:** Hello? Letter? Email? Now?

And finally, one last message from the game instead of his phone.

**[5:49AM] starlord:** thanks for calling me thor :)


End file.
